


Kioreth

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: An ordinary day in the lives of the House of Zarkon as their youngest member adjusts to life after an "accident" caused amnesia.Kioreth thinks his family is nuts, but they mean well.--------------------------- -------------------------------------- Voltron searches for their missing piece and end up finding someone else instead.





	

Kioreth stared at his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom. The fluffy light violet, nearly white mane, the dark violet fur, and twitchy ears, still didn’t seem like his proper reflection. Then again, some of his mane had been cut off to even it out after his crash. He’d been shown the wreckage that remained of his ship and it seemed nearly impossible that he survived with only some amnesia. Yet, what would his whole family gain from lying to him about that? He pulled on his cadet uniform and for some reason wished it was red. Had red been his favorite color? There was a fair amount of red in his room. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he was wearing the uniform. He wasn’t going back to the academy any time soon. Maybe it was out of a routine he was sort of remembering. He exited his bathroom into the main part of his room before exiting into the hallway.

 

Though this was the private residence wing of the House of Zarkon, servant-bots were often zipping around taking care of housekeeping tasks. Kioreth followed the smell of food to the private dining room only his immediate family could use. His mother was already there finishing her Caf and sliding her emptied plate for a serving bot the take. His Uncle Arlioth was barely visible behind the huge pile of eggs and meats he’d taken from the serving platters.

“I’ll be back in two weeks, Ki’eth,” she said kissing him between the ears, “I have to do maintenance on the orbital habitation stations’ thrusters. I’ll contact you later tonight.” Kioreth hugged her briefly before she left. It still felt weird whenever she would do that and use what she told him was his nickname whenever he had been smaller. It was nice, though. He took a more moderate portion of meats and eggs and a glass of Andarli juice before digging in.

“There better be some Caf left, Arli.” That was Aunt Merra stalking in.

“Of course there is. No one wants to deal with you until you’ve had three pots of it,” Arlioth said sliding her the mostly full pot.

“Ki’eth, you won’t be going to tutoring today, instead you’ll be hitting the flight simulators,” Zaerif said as he entered and ruffled Kioreth’s hair. Kioreth nodded as he finished the food on his plate. Flying, even in a simulator, sounded more fun than history lessons.

“You look happy. Glad to see that hasn’t changed,” Merra said after just deciding to drink directly from the pot.

“Aunt Merra, that’s gross,” Kioreth said as he refilled his plate for seconds, and poured another glass of juice.

“That hasn’t changed either,” Arlioth said. Merra rolled her eyes,

“Bite me, Arli!”

“Not in front of the cub!” Zaerif said.

“Twyla’s not here and he heard worse at the academy,” Merra said rolling her eyes.

Kioreth tuned the arguments between his aunt and uncles out. This, he had figured out, was normal if more than two of them were eating breakfast together.

For some reason, he had the oddest feeling that green goop and a food fight had been a thing once, but there was no way his family would have ever eaten something like _that._ A food fight on the other hand, that was very, very likely.

———————————————— —————————————— ———————

_“Nothing?” Shiro said._

_“Not exactly. So far, nothing on Keith, but I think we may have finally found Matt and Samuel Holt,” Allura said._

_“It’s on the edge of a territory so, the military presence will be as such that we wouldn’t even need to form Voltron,” Coran said, “It’s an ideal place to pull this off.”_

_“What are we waiting for?” Pidge said._

_“It’s almost too good to be true,” Shiro said after a few moments._

_“Yeah, I have to agree. Why would they just move them out there?” Lance said. Everyone turned to look at Lance. “What?”_

_“We’ll have to proceed with caution, but what else is new,” Shiro said._

_“Maybe that’s where the Hotls were this whole time and they weren’t moved at all, we just finally found them,” Hunks said._

_“That’s also very possible,” Allura said._

———————————————— —————————————————

_The mission was a success and Pidge had captured Rover 2.0 and downloaded and translated a lot of data for Rover 2.0 to sort through afterwards. Matt and Sam would not stop hugging them._

 

_The next day Pidge was sorting through the files and their eyes went wide._

_“Guys! I found something!” Everyone in the common area joined them and they pointed a finger at something._

_“What is “Kioreth?” And why are you pointing at it?” Hunk asked._

_“Keep reading, he’s identified as the grandson of Zarkon,” Pidge said, “And Zarkon only has one grandson.”_

_“Keith!” the others said in unison._

_“Why are they calling him that name, then?” Lance said._

_“They’ve either brainwashed your friend or took away his memories,” Sam Holt said._

_“Druids can do all sorts of things,” Matt said with a shudder._

_“We have to find out more,” Shiro said._

_“He’s a member of the royal family, his information beyond his existence being confirmed is going to be hard to find,” Matt said._

_“I wouldn’t underestimate your little sister, dude,” Hunk said._

————————————— ———— —————

Perfect score in the simulator. Kiroeth was pleased by it but there was this feeling he’d never used that type before. It had felt off for other reasons too….

He was distracted by a movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a female Night Galra approaching him, she was in uniform but it was strained around her middle. She was expecting a cub.

“Lt. Mora,” she said saluting him, “Your Uncle,Prince Sincline, wishes to speak with you.” Kioreth politely saluted back in thanks before rushing off to find his Uncle’s office.

——————————— —————————————————

Officially, Sinecline's role was that of “Quarter Master” but Kioreth knew that his Uncle was actually the head of several intelligence organizations within the empire. His unofficial title was “Spy Master.”

“Uncle?” Kioreth asked as he slipped into the office. It looked plain and there was even some paperwork a Quarter Master might have strewn about.

“There you are! Sit,” Sinecline said gesturing to a cushy chair he had in front of his desk. It matched the equally squishy chair he had behind it. Kioreth said on it and just stared at his most eccentric Uncle.

“I saw that you made your mark on the new Simulators,” Sinecline said. Kioreth nodded.

“I need you to tell me everything you thought about the simulators and if you felt like you were being watched at all,” Sinecline looked down at reports. “We have reasons to believe there are infiltrators in the heart of the empire who compromised that particular brand of simulator and if they can gather data on how we fly, they can severely cripple us in battle.”

“Uncle?” Kioreth said, “Why ask me? Why not have a real spy use one of these?”

“Because most Quintessence Sensitives of your level are Druids and not spies,” Sinecline said. Kiroeth blinked. That was certainly a reason.

“There was something off about the simulator but I don’t know what it was,” he said.

“Without further training, that’s probably the best answer you could have given me. Zaerif, get in the simulator yourself this time!” Sinecline said. Kioreth turned to see his Uncle Zaerif had been there the whole time.

“I just wanted to give the cub a chance at doing something other than have tutoring all day long,” Zaerif said with a shrug. He messed with the fur between Kioreth’s ears before he left.

“Zaerif’s not wrong. You do need chances to do more than be bored to tears in tutoring. I’ll speak to Father about perhaps getting you more practical exercises to do. I promise nothing,” Sinecline said, “But, Malior and Arriora have been pushing for giving you some rudimentary Druid training to see if you have more talent than Zaerif or Twyla did. The rest of us have been pushing for more hands on training too, well I know you wouldn’t do well with espionage.” Kioreth shrugged.

“You have the rest of the afternoon off because those sims are likely compromised. If you wish to go to town, take a body guard-don’t give me that look, cub you look just like your mother when you do that. You’re a member of the Imperial Royal Family, and you’d be an excellent target for any enemies of the empire,” Sinecline said. Kioreth rolled his eyes.

“I’m not helpless,” he said.

“No, you’re not. You _are_ reckless!” Sinecline said, “Please, take a guard if you go into the city. Your mother would murder me if anything happened to you and she doesn’t have any concept of mercy.”

———————————————————————————— ————————

_“What did you find?” Shiro asked as Pidge hacked their way into a captured Galra probe and through that into the Galra network._

_“Not much. Just more of the same publicly available information about the Royal Family, except with added “Kioreth.” Right next to his Mom,” they said, “But I might know how they’ve got Keith playing along with this whole thing. There is a forged news story about his involvement with a crash during a training exercise that killed his whole squadron because of a solar storm. They make up this whole story, so I’m betting they wiped his memories instead of trying to change the ones he had. I don’t know why, but that seems to be what they did.”_

_“Keith’s really sensitive to things like the Lions, and probably would have just busted through any sort of spell they tried to put on him to make him believe things other than what was true,” Shiro said._

_“The term for that is “Quintessence Sensitive.”” They jumped as Coran joined them._

_“Like Princess Allura?” Pidge asked._

_“Similar but not quite the same,” Coran said, “But this sensitivity would have made it very hard for them to alter Keith’s memories.”_

_“Now we just need to find a way to rescue him,” Shiro said._

_“It won’t be easy and without the ability to form Voltron, we cannot even try,” Coran said, “And that proximity to Zarkon….It wouldn’t be worth trying.” Shiro looked down._

_“We’ll figure something out, I’m sure of it,” Pidge said putting their hand in Shiro’s flesh arm._

———————— ———————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Wednesday.  
> I hate to do this to you lovely folks, but next week's chapter will be out of sequence, sort of, in honor of Halloween.  
> That's right, I'm doing a holiday special!  
> And I will also do other holidays as they pop up for me.  
> So, count on a Christmas one as well.


End file.
